¿Serias el padre de mi hijo?
by askty
Summary: -¿y ese bebe?- -mi hijo, no se quien es su madre...me ayudas a criarlo y a ser su remplazo?- -¿¡Que¡?- -no creas que te estoy utilizando...solo estaremos juntos hasta que tenga el dinero suficiente y te dejare.- -...-(hijo de @#!%)


Declaimer: los personajes de south park no me pertenecen wey. En esta historia tienen 16 años.

El maldito aburrimiento tenia atrapado al más joven de los Tweak , el cual mantenía una mirada aburrida viendo pasar los canales que el mismo manipulaba, si tan solo hubiese algo que le hiciera sentirse como un niño de nuevo, ya saben, aventuras, travesuras, terrorismo, robo…heee mejor olvídenlo.

Este sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esto pero… no había nada que hacer en toda esta maldita casa joder! Ahora se arrepentía de no ir de compras con sus padres…eso se oyó tan gay, también olviden eso.

El rubio prefirió ir a su cuarto, pronto tendrían que regresar a clases (después de 7 meses gracias a que Garrison le entro la locura de hacer que el pueblo se levantase en un intento de revolución por prohibir el aborto…lo normal) lento y perezoso empezó a subir las escaleras, de repente se vio interrumpida su acción al escuchar el timbre de su casa provocando que el chico valla a la puerta a atender a su visitante. Pero que grata sorpresa tuvo al ver a su amigo y presunta pareja parado al enfrente suyo.

-Craig?.—pregunto incrédulo el dueño de la casa.

-oh, hola Tweek, como estas?.—sonrió falsamente el azabache.

-ngh, bien pero por que estas alterado. —interrogo no muy convencido de la sonrisa del azabache.—o es acaso que te robaron! Deberías de denunciar a la policía ngh de seguro te llevaron a un callejón oscuro y te manosearon… o tal vez peor te drogaron y te violaron y con tus fluidos crearon un homúnculo el cual lo van a criar para que se coma a la gente que esté en contra de la NASA!...

-Tweek! Solo cállate y escúchame! .—le interrumpió

-pero Craig los homu…oh un bebe! Es tu primo?.—pregunto refiriéndose a la criatura que Craig llevaba con mucho cuidado entre sus brazos.—puedo cargarlo? Ngh mejor no! Puedo soltarlo.

-Tweek este bebe no es mi primo.—aseguro serio.

-tu hermanito?.—volvió a preguntar con los ojos entrecerrados.

Movió negativamente la cabeza en son de respuesta.

-¡te lo robaste! .—grito alterado.

-¡No mierda Tweek cállate es mi hijo!.—alzo la voz colérico, pero no suficiente para despertar al infante.

-…AAAA!.- grito el rubio.

\- tu puta madre! Shhhhh, cállate.—irónicamente susurro esto último mientras le tapaba la boca al rubio al ver como la pequeña criatura se removía por el escándalo (sí que tiene el sueño pesado me pregunto de quien lo habrá heredado)- te lo explicare adentro.—sin permiso empujo al rubio para entrar.

Adentro el azabache se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala siendo seguido por la mirada atónita y acusadora del rubio.-¡P-pero como!, ¿Dónde?, ¿Con quién?, ¿Cuándo?—pregunto enumerando sus dudas.

-número uno, tu sabes el procedimiento y no pienso decírtelo, donde, creo que en una fiesta, con quien no tengo ni puta idea, cuando lo mismo que la anterior. —

-estas seguro que es tuyo? .—

-los exámenes que me hice dicen que si.-

-oh dios, oh dios, oh dios.—oraba en voz alta yendo de un lugar a otro.

-por qué estas tan preocupado si es padre aquí soy yo.—

-Craig estuviste con una mujer!.—

-eso ya lo se.—

-el pueblo pensara que me fuiste "infiel" y sucederá la misma mierda que antes, y no pienso pasear de nuevo de la mano… sentir esas miradas pervertidas.— empezó hablar consigo mismo.

-si también lo pensé y es por eso que te he venido a buscar por 2 razones.-

-cuales¡? .—

-para evitar que me maten y para que me ayudes a conseguir dinero.—

-que!? Porque yo? .—

-Tweek para empezar necesito dinero para mantener al niño sin que afecte económicamente a mi familia, si no te has dado cuenta todos en el pueblo nos dan dinero sin razón alguna asique debemos ser más gays para recibir nuevamente dinero y necesito que tú me ayudes a cuidar al bebe hasta que ya no necesite de su ayuda económica.

-e-espera que! Quieres hacerme responsable de tus acciones.—

-vamos amigo necesito que me ayudes en esto, nunca en mi jodida vida te he pedido algo-

-pero esto no es un favor normal que digamos, quieres hacerme padre de un niño que ni es mío o que por lo menos no tuve nada que ver-

-si fuera tuyo me ayudarías? Qué tal si la situación fuera diferente y tu fueras el padre y me estuvieras pidiendo esta ayuda a mí. —

-me echarías a patadas de tu casa.- contesto con sinceridad y cruzado de brazos.

-…-

 **Continuara…**


End file.
